Glass Heart
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: Kasumi is just a normal 17 yr old girl trying to get over her parents death, graduate high school and look after her little sister.Everything changes when her sister is kidnapped. Now, she must accept her fate and battle against the unknown.


**Are you ready for the very first chapter of Glass Heart! I am! *Applause* lol XD**

**Note: This story is going to be turned into a manga. No joke. And hopefully if it gets published, (and people like it) we'll turn it into an anime! *dies* **

**Okay, a little background info: Story was created by me (Cassie) and my friend Reva. We've had this idea for a long time and now we've finally got a plot and everything! I really hope you guys like this. The writing is my work but Reva and I go through and re-read change things so that we both agree to it. I do the writing she does the drawing because my artwork isn't very good… DX lol. **

**Claimer: I OWN IT ALL! MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Enjoy 3333333**

* * *

Chapter 1: This is it

_Kasumi sat in her seat, holding tight to her little sister Mai. She tried hard to keep her tears from falling down her face but the pressure was too overwhelming. She could everyone's screams and cries, the sounds of gun shots, it was too much. _

"_Everybody get down and keep your mouths shut!" shouted a man. He was dressed from head to toe in black and he carried with him a gun. His face was covered with a mask, and there were several other men just like him. Kasumi and her family were heading back to Tokyo, Japan from a vacation in the United States. There plane ride was meant to be peaceful, they were supposed to come back safe, this was the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen. There plane had been hijacked by four American men somewhere in there twenties, judging from the panic in there voices. They acted mean, rough and abusive, but it was all out of fear. She heard talk of the pilots being killed and the plane was now out of control. The ride was rough and bumpy and the dead body that lied next to her frightened her even more. Why was this happening? Why her? Why now? _

"_Onee-sama, make it stop! I wanna leave! Please make it stop!" cried her little sister, _

"_Imouto, please stay quiet" Kasumi hushed her; Mai looked up at her with sad eyes. _

"_No! I want to go home! I want-"Kasumi rushed to cover to her sister's mouth, but it was too late, her sister had caught the attention of the guard. _

"_Give me that girl!" he shouted, Kasumi clutched tighter to her sister. _

"_No, please, don't do this" Kasumi begged, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "She is too little, she doesn't know better, I promise she'll be quiet" Kasumi said, trying to regain her composure. The man stared at her for a little bit, staring at her directly in the eyes. He pointed the gun at her, Kasumi felt more tears coming, _

"_Please don't do this," she cried, the man put away his gun and took her by the arm. _

"_No, Mai!" cried Kasumi trying to grab hold of her sisters hand. _

"_Onee-sama!" _

"_Shut-up!" shouted the man, the two stayed quiet, both crying there hearts out. Kasumi's head shot up in fear as she heard the sound of her mothers frighten voice. _

"_Kasumi, Mai, doko ni iru?" her mother called, tears in her eyes, 'where are you?' she continued to repeat. _

"_Okaasan, oriru!" Kasumi screamed, telling her mother to get down. _

"_Stay down!" shouted the man, holding tight to Kasumi, he pointed the gun towards her mother. _

"_Hahaoya wa kare ni kiite kudasai!" Kasumi cried, begging her mother to listen to the man. Her mother did not understand English. _

"_Kasumi, Anata no otōsan wa shinde iru" she said, through muffled cries. She felt her eyes widen in fear, her father was dead, that was what her mother said. Her father was killed, Kasumi felt herself grow weak. _

"_I said stay down! Stay down or I'll shoot!" the man yelled, holding onto his gun tightly to keep from shaking. _

"_Don't, she does not speak English!" Kasumi shouted, _

"_Then tell her sit down, or I'll kill her" he ordered, Kasumi cleared her throat and looked at her mother. _

"_Anata wa kare ga anata o korosudeshou shinai baai wa, suwatte suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" she said, telling her mother exactly what the man told her to say. _

"_Kasumi, watashi wa anata o aishite" said her mother, "Anata no imōto no sewa o suru" she said, running towards them. _

"_Nashi! Kaasan!" screamed Kasumi as the man shot her mother, she tried to cover her ears at the multiple gun shots she heard, but it was no use. Twenty-four shots she heard, all of those shots were directed towards her mother. 'Kasumi, I love you. Take care of your sister' were her last words. Kasumi could feel anger surging through her. Her father was dead, he was killed and now her mother. She had lost both her parents,_

"_Onee-sama, help me, please I need you!" cried her sister. Kasumi held her head down in the man's arms. Her long black hair in her face, she could hear the man point his gun in her sister's face. _

"_Stop pointing the gun at her" she said, feeling the anger and sorrow at losing her parents begin to burn inside her. _

"_Onee-sama" Mai cried, _

"_I said stop pointing the gun at her!" Kasumi yelled, hitting him with her elbow. She caught the man off guard and quickly ran to her sister, pulling her in her arms. _

"_It's okay," she whispered as the man now pointed the gun at both of them. She heard the click of the gun, and she prepared to die. In fact, she was ready to die. Both her parents were dead; she had no other family besides her and her sister. They had nothing left to live for, so she believe it was time for her to die here like her mother and father. It would be selfish to survive and leave them here. She could feel the man about to pull the trigger, but just then she felt the plane begin to shake furiously. The lights began to flicker, and the plane slowly began to move downward, causing them all to slide towards the nose of the plane. With the pilots dead, there was no one left to fly the plane. They were going to die; they were all going to die. No one would survive; she held tighter to her little sister and tightly closed her eyes shut. She counted down in her head. Five, four, three, two, one._

Kasumi let out a fearful scream as she sat in her bed wide eyed and drenched in sweat. She took in a deep breath as she recollected herself. She jumped out of bed and stripped out of the panda pj shorts and tank and slipped into the shower. She let the water wash over like waves washing over the shore at sunset. She had hoped the water would wash her memories of her dream, but things like that could never be erased. No matter how hard she tried. She thought of her parents who both had lost their lives by a gun shot wound. The plane had been hijacked while they were on there way back from the United States to Japan. She was ten when that happened, the plane ended up crash landing in the ocean near Japan after the pilots were shot and killed. Mai, her sister who was five at the time and Kasumi herself where the only ones who survived the crash, no one knows why or even how. She had been haunted by dreams of the crash ever since. She had tried to keep her nightmares a secret but she couldn't hide herself waking up screaming every night. After awhile of therapy the dreams seemed to have stopped for a couple months, but they started back up again about a week ago. She had been trying to do her best at hiding her nightmares again. She didn't want her sister to worry much about her, after Kasumi was the older sister; it was her job to worry not Mai's. Her parents were very important in the business area, and they were extremely wealthy. Her parents had left them everything they had to live on, and Kasumi took the money very seriously. Using it for things they would need and sometimes spend money on stuff that they wanted. Though she had her parent's fortune, it didn't make her happy. She would gladly give up all the money in the world to get her parents back. Being a responsible adult was not easy, but something Kasumi had taken pride in after all these of living on her own with her sister. Kasumi turned off the water and hopped on the shower and quickly dried herself and pulled out her school uniform. She slid on some white underwear, and her white push-up bra. She slid into her short, black, frilled skirt and a white long-sleeved, buttoned up dress shirt. She tucked it inside her shirt and wrapped around her a black sleeve-less vest with red lining around her body. She gently put on her red tie and brushed through her hair leaving it down with a small red bow tucked gently on the side of her head. She smiled at herself in the mirror and threw on her white knee-length stockings and put on her black shoes. She gave her hair another check before rushing out of her bedroom and running down the stairs.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up" said her sister Mai, looking upset. She was dressed in her Junior High school uniform. A short green, frilled skirt and a white long-sleeved blouse with a green neck line with white ankle length socks and brown shoes.

"Take it easy tiger" said Kasumi's best friend, Rina. She was wearing the same school uniform as Kasumi and they were both third-years in High School.

"Were going to be late, again" said Mai, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Mai, my alarm clock didn't go off again" Kasumi explained, apologizing. Mai mumbled "whatever" and picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"She's mad at me again" said Kasumi pouting, looking helplessly at Rina. Rina walked over and gave her a hug.

"Don't get discouraged, you two are just starting to get along, it's going to take time. Don't give up" she said, Kasumi smiled. Rina was right, things like that take time and she was prepared for the good to come soon. She grabbed her bag and they both headed out the door, she locked her front door and they had begun to walk to school. She wondered in Mai had gotten to the subway alright, Mai didn't have the luxury of her school being close by there home and had to take the subway to get to school.

"So, are you planning on asking Kyo-kun out? It would be the perfect birthday present to yourself" said Rina, Kasumi laughed uncomfortably.

"I don't know, he doesn't really seem like my type" said Kasumi, looking down at her feet.

"Don't be dumb, he's crazy sexy" said Rina, "You're crazy not to ask him out, besides I know what your type is and your never going to find him. The romantic prince charming doesn't exist" Rina explained, rolling her eyes.

"What about you? Yuki-kun's got the hots for you" said Kasumi, giving her a sassy 'now-what' smile.

"Ha! I'd like to have a hot make-out session with him. I'd never date him though" she said with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't you date him?" Kasumi asked, Rina shot her a daring look before bursting into laughter. Kasumi stared at her friend awkwardly before laughing along with her.

"Seriously, why wouldn't you date him?" Kasumi asked, managing to calm herself down.

"Because he's not my type" she said, running her hands through her bangs.

"That's exactly why I won't ask Kyo-kun out! You big hypocrite!" Kasumi shouted, playfully hitting Rina with her bag.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. You don't have to ask Kyo-kun out, but you have to at least show him a good time at your birthday party tonight" said Rina, a mysterious look on her face.

"Fine, but no sex at all for you tonight" said Kasumi, Rina's mouth dropped open.

"Hell no! Kasumi that not fair!" Rina argued, her eyes wide and unhappy.

"It's plenty fair, besides you have sex to tease guys. You don't do it because you love them, or because you like the feeling of it like most girls. You do it to make them fall for you and then you break there hearts" said Kasumi, she looked at her friend. It was true, Kasumi had lost count of the many guys Rina had led on and left heart-broken. She would used them, get there weakness, make them fall madly in love with her and she would hurt them. "Why do you do that?" Kasumi asked, wanting some answers. Rina looked her in the eye,

"I don't know why, I just do" she said, looking away. Kasumi gave her friend a reassuring look, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that Rina was hiding something from her.

Kasumi closed her locker to find Kyo and Yuki in there midst. Both looked extremely good looking in there black school uniforms and red ties. Kyo stood 5"7 with brownish, blackish hair, he had a broad chest, and he was on the schools school team. His eyes were a dark brown, making him look seductive. Yuki wore his tie loose, he stood 5"8 with a more slender body but still carried with him a nice pack. He had his white shirt un-tucked, and his black jacket open instead of buttoned up. His hair was black and straight, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of jade. Yuki was the type who liked bad girls like Rina, but if only he knew he didn't have a chance.

"So, you still throwing your party tonight?" asked Kyo, giving her that sweet puppy dog he always had. She always thought he was part dog because he always reminded her of a puppy.

"Yeah, at my place, 8:00 PM" she said, school had ended and she was trying to gather her stuff together to head back home.

"And don't be late this time you jackass" said Rina, sticking her tongue out at him with a small playful laugh. She wrapped her arms around Kasumi, catching the jealously in his eyes at the sight of Rina hugging Kasumi.

"Yeah, Kyo's always late" said Yuki, flipping his black hair out of his face.

"I won't, I promise, we gotta get going. See ya beautiful" he said, winking at her, before leaving. Kasumi let out a breathless laugh. She couldn't help it, he made her have chills.

"Man, he's so adorable!" Kasumi squealed, imagining her hands running through his dark hair. She could almost faint, there was no mistaking that Kyo's touch made her tingle with excitement but she couldn't bring herself to date him. She did like him, but then again she didn't. _Maybe tonight I will be able to find out if I really do love him_ she thought to herself.

"Kasumi! Come on quit day dreaming! Your sisters waiting for us!' called Rina, already half way to the door. Kasumi snapped out of her illusion and hurried to catch up with Rina. School always seemed to fly past, just the usual days of class and annoying girls who Rina referred to as the JBS also known as the 'Jealous Bitch Squad.' Kasumi tried hard to figure out why those others girls didn't like her and Rina. Well, she understood why they hated Rina, but why her? Had she done something to hurt them? She tried to hide the depression she felt over the matter, but Rina always seemed to know how to figure it out.

"What's wrong?" asked Rina as they walked back to Kasumi's house.

"Nothings wrong" said Kasumi in a cheerful voice.

"Bull, you know you can't lie to me" said Rina, crossing her arms and narrowing her brown eyes at her. Kasumi sighed,

"I just really wish my parents would be here" she said, the expression on Rina's face changed to a look of sadness as she brought her friend in her arms. Kasumi held tight to her, letting her tears fall.

"It happened so long ago, I shouldn't be sad anymore, but it feels like it happened yesterday" she cried, feeling herself begin to shake.

"Its okay, its only natural you'd want them here when you turn 17. It's okay, you've still got Mai, and you've still got me" said Rina in a soft tone of voice. Kasumi stepped out of her friends arms and wiped away her tears.

"You're right" she said, with a laugh. Rina smiled at her,

"Okay, I was supposed to give this to you later on tonight, but now seems like a better time" she said, pulling out a light blue box with white ribbon around it.

"Rina" she mumbled,

"Open it" Rina said her eyes excitement. Kasumi let out a giggle and gently pulled out the white ribbons. She breathed in slowly as she opened the blue box to see a shimmering silver necklace, it was kind of bulky looking and it has a heart that was missing the other half with the opal pearl in the center of it. She held it up and stared in amazement as it sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oh, I love it" she squealed, hugging Rina.

"I knew you would" she said softly, Kasumi handed her the necklace.

"You know, something felt weird when I first looked at the necklace. At first I thought it was because it looked so beautiful, but the feeling seemed almost familiar. Like I've se-"

"I have the other half to it" said Rina, rather quickly after she latched the necklace around Kasumi's neck.

"You do?" she asked, Rina nodded and pulled out the same necklace with the other half.

"Wow, let's put them together" said Kasumi, reaching out for Rina's half.

"No, no, not yet. We uhh… we'll do it later, we shouldn't keep Mai waiting" Rina said quickly, Kasumi nodded but she hid the fact that Rina was starting to act strange. They rushed back to her place where the party planner had already begun to decorate.

"Ryu-san" said Kasumi, giving him a hug. "You're early."

"Kasumi-sama! Well, I wanted to get done early so you had time to go shopping. You always want to stay and help" said Ryu-san, with a warm smile.

"I can't have you doing all this work by yourself, its completely unfair" said Kasumi, pouting.

"It's his job, Kasumi. We have things we need to do" said Rina, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but I really don't want Ryu-san doing this all alone" Kasumi said,

"Its fine, Kasumi-sama, I'm sure you're very busy" he said, Kasumi felt her heart numb with guilt.

"Oh really, I'm not bus-"Kasumi failed to finish her sentence as Rina pulled her up the stairs.

"Rina, seriously why did you do that?" asked Kasumi, staring at her angrily as they reached her bedroom.

"Kasumi, you don't need to help everyone you see. Decorating this party is his job, it's what you're paying him for" Rina argued. Kasumi plopped herself on her bed,

"I just hate seeing people doing work by themselves, I like to help" she explained, Rina lay down next to her.

"That poor fat bastard, whatever will he do without your help?" Rina said sarcastically,

"Rina quit it!" Kasumi pouted, "Leave the poor guy alone."

"Is she making fun of Ryu-san again?" asked Mai as she sat down on her older sisters bed.

"Yeah, she's so rude" Kasumi sneered, Mai nodded.

"Quit talking like I'm not here!" yelled Rina, throwing a pillow at Kasumi, Kasumi caught it with her hands, her, Rina, and her sister all falling into a fit of giggles. Finally the laughter eased and Kasumi threw the pillow placing her head on it next to Rina's.

"I can't believe I'm turning 17" she said breathlessly.

"Urgh, Kasumi yesterday you were 'turning' 17. Today you 'are' 17" Rina corrected, Mai started to laugh.

"Leave it to Kasumi, 110% smart in academics, 10% smart in common sense" said Mai, with a chuckle.

"I do not lack common sense! I'm smart!" Kasumi pleaded, Mai simply nodded even though she didn't believe her older sister.

"I'm smart" said Rina,

"Yeah, in bed" said the two sisters together, they both laughed before giving each other high fives.

"Ha-ha! Shut-up" said Rina with her sarcastic laugh.

"You know were just joking" said Kasumi,

"I know" said Rina, tightening her pony tail.

"Oh, Mai, are our dresses here yet?" asked Kasumi, Mai nodded.

"Just so you know I'm only wearing that god-forsaken dress because I love you" she said leaving the room to retrieve the dresses. Kasumi smiled warmly at her sister's words. In had been awhile since she had heard the words 'I love you' from her sister, and it had been a long time since they had hung out like this. Things hadn't been well when Mai started Junior High. She got into the wrong crowd, and started to do drugs. She had gotten rebellious and extremely out of hand, she had become a Yanki. She had gotten so out of control to the point where Mai and Kasumi would constantly fight. That was when Rina stepped in; she was a former Yanki and gave it all up when she became friends with Kasumi. Rina helped Mai with her problems and things slowly got better. _Things are going to be perfect real soon_ she thought to herself.

"Let go, this is my dress!" yelled Mai,

"Shut up, you know I get first pick!" yelled Rina, Kasumi laughed warmly as she glanced at her family fighting over a single dress. Her parents were gone, but she still had family. Mai and Rina, Mai was still recovering from her old days and Rina would always be rough around the edges but that was what she loved about Rina. _I have a good feeling about today, my world is going to change, things are going to be okay now. No more worries, just fun._

_

* * *

_

**What did you guys think? Please give me feedback; this is truly my first real story that is actually from my mind. I love to hear what you guys think. :D**

**Next:**

**Chapter 2: Birthday Smash **


End file.
